Her Name Is Minion
by random-uncanon
Summary: Sequel to SDLIWYCHT. Minion, Charon, and Butch are going on another adventure, which is only sometimes pointless and very often eye-roll-inducing. LW/Charon, possibly more pairings.
1. I Want To Die

(??? POV)

"Shut your mouth, bitch!"

_That's it. That's the last time I'm going to open my mouth._ I didn't pick myself off of the ground, not this time. I just curled up into a ball and cried. I'd been holding it in so long, trying to be tough, it almost felt ...good. The slaver grinned in satisfaction and turned around to continue his business.

We'd been walking for days, out in this... this horrible, nightmarish place. Dad would have called it a desert. At the moment we were resting, if you could call it that. You only got water when you collapsed... and you only collapsed when you were okay with being beaten until they were sure you weren't faking. And they struck me whenever I tried to speak. I was already covered in bruises and cuts that stung with infection. I tried to be tough, but I wasn't... not like _her._ I wasn't built for this.

_I'm so scared... I've never been so terrified in my life... please, someone, anyone, save me..._

I shivered and choked on a sob. A slaver girl gave me a rough kick in the shin as a warning. I yelped and forced myself to be quiet.

My fate was sealed. No one was going to save me. No one _could_ save me. The only one who could even come close to that was ...Lindsay. My best friend, and the same girl who killed my father out of rage. I hadn't forgiven her, and I probably never would. Her only reason for murdering him was her own vengance, but at the same time I couldn't blame her _entirely._ My dad, as much as I loved him... was not a very good person.

_...Dad..._ I bit down on my finger to keep from sobbing again. _Maybe I should just find a way to kill myself. To put an end to this misery. No more sadness, no more loneliness, and I wouldn't have to become a slave. I'm not going to be rescued. This is it. It's all over. Maybe I can make it go quickly._ These thoughts calmed me, until-

"Hey, spread your legs, whore."

I gasped sharply and stared, frozen in horror at the towering man leering down at me. He had long, knotted red hair and scars all over his bl_o_tchy flesh. My lip trembled and I think I started whimpering.

"Go get 'er, Charles," snickered one of the others.

"It's my turn, after you," said another.

Charles ignored all of them and ripped out my hair tie, sending my dark hair loose. He grabbed it and shoved my face into the dirt.

_Please, just let me die..._

I can't really remember what happened after that.


	2. The Good Life, Sort Of

(Charon's POV)

"Oh! Oh! Guys, let's take our clothes off!" cried Minion before dissolving into another fit of intoxicated laughter. Butch, of course, immediately followed. It was just your typical night in the Megaton house, only I'd never seen those two _this_ drunk. They'd probably wake up with liver failure to go with their hangovers.

The past few months have been mostly quiet. Well, in terms of Minion trying to get us all killed. Lately, she's seemed particularily content with goofing off around here. I'm not complaining. Maybe she was bored with traumatising herself.

Her eye, or rather, the spot where her left eye had been, had pretty much healed up by this point. She wore this ridiculous eyepatch with a red X on it. Said it was fashionable or something. You could still see some of that dreadful scar sticking out the sides, though. Not that it mattered to me. Unfortunately, having one eye had taken a serious hit on her depth perception, and I'd had to spend a lot of time helping her learn how to shoot straight with her new disability. It was a difficult process, but she was getting better each day. That little greaseball Butch, on the other hand, had barely improved in combat at all. I still yearned for the day a yao gui would chomp down on his head and end my suffering.

Minion and her father were on good terms, now. It was a major relief, and while she still sulked occasionally about this or that, she never got into those awful depressive spells like she used to. Her father also completed this thing called Project Purity, and now the water was slowly becoming safer to drink. It's rained a few more times since that night in the garage, and whenever it does it pounds loudly off the roof, scaring both of the smoothskins into a corner. They try to look like it's not bothering them, but it's quite obvious it scares the piss out of them. It's kind of amusing.

We paid off Gob's debt to Moriarty, too. Bastard better be grateful. He still sticks around Moriarty's, but now that he's a free man, he can leave whenever he wants. Minion makes sure he doesn't get hit anymore, too - by anyone.

As for the two of us, well... I'm still confused about that. She moved her old matress in the spare room for Butch, and put a bigger one in her room. We've been sharing that one, but it's still hard to sleep with her right next to me. I think she's still trying to figure out what's going on between us, herself; just how far she wants to take our unorthodox relationship... Perhaps in the end, all it really comes down to, is that she's a smoothskin, and I'm not. She insists that she can't live without me though, and that I'm very... I can't even say it, it sounds so absurd. We'll just stick with 'peculiarily attractive.'


	3. It's Not Really What It Looks Like

(Charon's POV)

I rolled my eyes as they stupidly tried to shed their outer layers between cackles, swaying this way and that. Soon they were just in their underwear for reasons that eluded me, leaning on each other and crying amused, exhausted tears. When I drank I knew my limit - these two just crossed theirs. Twice.

Butch had only been staying with us for a few months, but already he had decided that he couldn't have the hots for Minion anymore, because now that they were living so close it was like they were related, and Butch didn't want to date his 'sister.' Which was fine and dandy with me, because if he had, I wouldn't have let him come within five feet of my friend.

"You two are so embarrassing it's almost painful," I told them flatly, crossing my arms.

"Ch, Charon," said Minion, prancing unsteadily up to me and grabbing my shirt - probably mostly to keep from falling. I could tell she was trying to be serious (possibly even alluring, but through all that booze and with her crooked eyepatch she just looked sort of ridiculous that I might have even cracked a smile if I didn't know better) due to her use of my proper name instead of her personal nickname for me. "Your clothes... they're still on..."

I gave her a look.

"Do I have to?"

"Do it!!" she cried dramatically. Nothing could intimidate her anymore, least of all me. (Not that I ever could in the first place, that was usually her job.) With a heavy sigh, I threw my own shoes, shirt, and pants on the floor. I was now in my undershorts, feeling rather like a fool.

"Happy now?"

Butch collapsed to the floor, so weak with laughter that he was practically inaudible now, save for some weezing. Minion was clinging to the shelf for dear life. "We're, haha, having our f-first, ha, pajama party!" she slurred. "I've aaaalways wanted to do that, ever since I was a kid..."

"With all respect, Min, we aren't even wearing _pajamas." _She was looking a bit queasy.

"Sh, shut up, that's be... besides the p..." Right on cue, she dropped to her knees and vomited.

_Damn._ And the floor had just been cleaned yesterday.

"Gross, hahaha!" said Butch, grinning uselessly from his spot on the ground. I was about to go hold her hair back or something, but was distracted by a knock at the door. I left the two to their sobering up and answered it.

I raised my eyebrow at Lucas Simms, the local sheriff/mayor (and damned be all those who didn't know it). Simms stared blankly at me, too shocked for words. Minion could still be heard throwing up behind me, and Butch's laughter turned to groaning as he muttered "Aww, I don't feel so hot..."

It took Simms a moment to snap out of the stupor this ludicrous scene must have sent him into, and after a slight shake of his head, he took a breath and said, "Charon, I need to talk to-" he pointed to the others, "-_those_ two."

I turned my head back to them with a cynical look. "Minion, Simms." With an unhappy grunt she pulled herself up and staggered over. Butch was still rolling about on the ground, complaining loudly of a "tummyache." I leaned on the wall next to the doorway. "He wants you, too, scab," I said.

Whining profusely, Butch managed to join us as well. "Uhh... were we being too loud again, Simms?" Min asked weakly. I left them so I could pick up the mess and perhaps salvage what little dignity I may have had left, but I made sure to listen carefully as I did.

Simms cleared his throat, doing his best to stare at their faces as opposed to their near-nude figures. "No. That's not why I'm here. Listen, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but..."

-----

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading guys, and I'm really glad you all wanted a sequel! Also, heads up, there's a bit more of a "plot" than last time, so unfortunately it'll take a few chapters to start getting back to the romance part of the story. But do not worry, for there will be plenty of LW/Charon goodness as the story progresses. Please review, you know I'm a comment-whore. Also I do like to hear your opinions. :3


	4. Can't Things Stay Normal For A Change?

(Minion's POV)

"Listen, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but that vault - the one you two crawled out of - was hit up by slavers this morning," said Simms.

This took a moment to sink in.

"Heh, what...?" I asked stupidly, hoping to death I'd heard him wrong. He explained it to me again. I suddenly felt as if there was a rock, or several, in my stomach. No matter how many times I'd cursed the damn place, and it's inhabitants, I never would have been prepared to hear such a thing. I bit my lip harder than I meant to, but I was too numb to feel it anyway.

_...Amata..._I was feeling sick all over again.

I could feel Butch stiffening beside me. He grabbed Simms' shoulders, a desperate look in his eyes. "H-hey! Was there anything about an Ellen DeLoria?! Is she okay??"

Simms shook his head and swatted the greaser's arms away. "I don't know. I don't have _any_ specifics. All I know is that some people have been killed, and others taken as slaves. The rest are still trying to pick up the pieces." He paused to give us each an apologetic nod. "Again, I'm sorry." He turned back to the door. "I've gotta go, so you three can get back to..." He eyed us all individually, and for the first time I realized it looked like we were about to engage in some very kinky activities (my intentions, however absurd, were innocent, honest! - though truth be told by that point I'd pretty much forgotten what they were in the first place). "...Whatever it was you were doing. Goodbye." He tipped his stupid cowboy hat to us and left.

Butch grabbed my arms. "Minnie, Minnie! We gotta get up there!" he panicked. "My _mom_ might be hurt!" I hiccuped, feeling dizzy, and flinched as Red appeared out of nowhere and closed the door.

"I - I know - A-Amata was there, too-" I stammered, wishing I was still drunk enough not to care. It's amazing how fast one can become sober under certain circumstances.

"What if something _happened_ to them, Minnie?! What if they're gone, what if - _they're dead?"_ he cried, his voice unusually strained.

"I... I don't... know, I..." I clenched my hands into fists, heart pumping rapidly in my chest. Butch warily paced back and forth. "Why - how did the slavers get in? The vault was supposed to be sealed, right?"

Red placed his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down." I blushed and turned to face him. Even after everything we'd been through, he still made me blush. And swoon. And think dirty thoughts (that I was too damn nervous to act upon). Butch shot him an accusing look. Charon paid him no mind. "We should sit tight and wait until morning to investigate. After what they've been through, in this dark your people may just shoot first and ask questions never," he advised.

"No way!" said Butch, jabbing Red in his exposed chest. I'd almost forgotten we were all half-naked. "We go _now,_ bloodbag!"

"No, Butch... he's right. We should wait." I knew he'd get pissed at me, but I didn't like the idea anymore than him. He'd get over it... _I think._ Plus, the two of us were in no condition to be leaving the house, anyway. Red maybe, but that probably wasn't a good idea either.

_"Dammit,_ Minnie, you too?!" He glared spitefully at me before snatching up his clothes and stomping up the stairs to his room.

I felt awful. Before I could stop myself I slammed my fist into the wall with a grunt. Unfortunately instead of feeling better my hand now hurt like a bitch and my knuckles were bleeding. I imagined I probably looked pretty stupid, too. I grabbed my head and growled loud enough to wake the entire town. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS, DAMMIT!!" I wailed.

Charon handed me my clothes. "I am certain she will be fine, Minion." His calm and logical presence only served to comfort me in the most miniscule way. I sent him a doubtful look before fiercely pulling on my previous outfit.

_If they've done _anything_ to her, I swear there'll be a bloodbath so big it could fill this heap town to the brim..._ Gritting my teeth, I cupped my throbbing hand in the unhurt one before slinking past Red towards our own room. _Nobody fucks with Minion or her friends... even if those friends probably don't really like her very much anymore because she kind of slaughtered their father..._

As I ascended the stairs, I thought I heard him sigh. He had plenty reason enough to, I'm sure. I wasn't unaware that I was a brat and had a habit of making things worse (I just liked to ignore the fact). "Sorry," I muttered breathlessly, but I doubt he heard me.


	5. I Used To Enjoy It

(Charon's POV)

I sighed as she stomped up the stairs, trying too hard to look tough. I knew better than to bother her that night; it was plain on her face to me that she was about to cry. I'd only seen her do it a couple times in all of our travelling together, but it wasn't hard to figure out that when she cried, she preferred to do it _alone._

So I dug through my things and made myself bedding on the first floor, though I was far from tired. Still, I laid down and stared at the ramshackle ceiling. Tomorrow was not going to be a pleasant day. And why was she so bent out of shape? Butch was excusable, as his mother was involved, but why Minion? Hadn't she said she was over that girl?

_Amata... what kind of person is she, really, that Min would obsess over her like this?_ Perhaps it was one of those strange things that gets carried over from childhood and one can never be completely rid of.

_I wonder if she'd feel that way about me,_ I wondered, silently cursing myself for even going there. But still, I went on, feeding my discomfort. _Would she fly into a rage if I'd been killed? After all, I'm just her friend. But "Amata" must be more important. She was there before me. She had to put up with Minion before anyone else._

I sat up and shook my head. _God, listen to me. I sound like a teenager._ I decided that I needed fresh air, and went out onto the balconey via the front (and only) door to get it. The night air was crisp and chilled, and without the slightly grating laughter of Minion and Butch, Megaton seemed unsettlingly quiet, and, perhaps a bit sad.

"Quiet." I gave a little chuckle. "Used to mean so much to me." _So much has changed in me since that day I left Underworld. Minion, it's all you and your smile's fault._

-----

"Get your ass up, Minion, we're outta here!" came a jarring voice from the second floor.

My eyes snapped open with the slamming open of her door, and I heard her mutter something intelligible back to Butch, who seemed to be acting as if he'd used up her supply of jet over the course of the night.

"What?! No! We don't have time for that, stupid! The vault, 'member?! Hit up?! My mom, your girlfriend?!" he snapped. I grit my teeth and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shit!!" I heard her say back, and scrambling around was heard in her room.

"Damn straight!" Butch closed her door and thundered down the steps. "Can't believe she forgot. The fuck's wrong with her...?"

By this point I was already fully clothed and strapping my shotgun to my back. "I take it we're not wasting any time this morning?" I asked simply.

"Can it, bag!" he snapped. "This's serious. People might'a _died."_

I had a few things I was eager to say to the little scuzzball, but held my tongue as Minion was now joining us, and I didn't want to offend her (thus making the morning even _more_ unpleasant that it already was).

Minion still seemed tired, like she was staying awake on pure willpower alone. Her eye was bloodshot and puffy, and the look she gave me made me wonder if perhaps I _should_ have followed her up to her room. "Morning, Red. You ready?"

I nodded and we were out the door without another word.


	6. Mega Late Author's Note

Mega late author's note: Hey guys, loooooong time no see. So, I've always had a soft spot for my Minion stories, and I can't really remember why I stopped writing this sequel. It might have been a lack of readership, or something. Anyway, I'm curious.

If I were to continue this story where I left off forever ago, would any of you still be interested in reading it? Because if at least a handful of people were, I'd totally continue it. Writing that zany sarcastic first person is stupid fun for me, and I never get tired of it.

Well, let me know what you think!


End file.
